Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc: Despair Appended
by Hayaki
Summary: Kiryu Kasai, also known as the Ultimate Firefighter, is accepted into Hope's Peak Academy's 78 Class. Unfortunately, the moment he steps into the school his world is thrown into chaos as he struggles to fight and survive in a ruthless killing game orchestrated by a mysterious mastermind.


**AN:** Here's something I've been working on for a long time. This'll be a little side project I'll be periodically updating as I get back into the groove of writing. To answer some questions before we get started: Yes this will mostly follow the story of the game with slight changes to the trials and character interactions, I will also be making a DR2 and DRV3 fanfic with their own respective OCs.

* * *

Darkness hovers at the edge of my vision, and I start to become vaguely aware of a cool sensation pressing into my cheek. A groan escapes from between my lips as I push myself off of the wooden desk my head was laying on.

What in the world happened? I just entered **Hope's Peak Academy** and then… Did I pass out?

Scanning the room around me, I notice that **metal plates** are covering the windows bolted into the wall so that not ever a sliver of light could make it through. Other than that it seems like a normal classroom save for the **security camera** hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room and the **monitor** hanging near the chalkboard.

I scowl and shake my head.

My memories are hazy, and I have no idea how I managed to get here; not to mention this place feels like a prison.

That's when I spot a sheet of paper sitting on the teacher's desk at the front of the room. Making my way over to it, I pick it up and read through its contents.

' _The next semester is about to start! Starting today this school will be your entire world! Now please make your way over to the main hall!'_

Next semester? Entire world? Just what is going on here? This better not be some practical joke. In any case I should probably do as the note says if I want to figure out what's going on.

I throw open the sliding doors and glance for any signage that might help me figure out where the main hall is. Seeing nothing, I turn left and make my way down the corridor.

The school is completely silent save for the sound of my shoes echoing down the empty halls. Eventually I hear a sort of muffled chatter. Picking up the pace, I round the corner to see a group of fourteen people standing in front of what looks like a giant vault door.

Students? We all look to be the same age except for maybe the giant and the afro dreads guy.

Fourteen pairs of curious eyes immediately turn towards my direction as I walk towards them.

"And that's fifteen!" A fierce looking male wearing a completely white variation of a gakuran with a red armband shouts loudly. "Greetings, newcomer! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the **Ultimate Moral Compass!** It is an honor to meet you!"

"Hullo," I reply with a subdued nod and a small smile. "Kiryu Kasai. **Ultimate Firefighter**."

"Very well, Kiryu Kasai! Let us strive towards a fulfilling school life together!"

He's a bit of a strange one, but definitely not a bad person.

"Heya!" A tan girl with an hourglass figure and brown hair done up in a curled ponytail bounces up to me enthusiastically. "You're pretty big, huh. Almost as big as Sakura!"

Then Sakura must be the giant in the ripped sailor uniform with bulging muscles that the tanned girl was with. She notices my gaze and sends me a stoic nod which I return.

"Being a firefighter requires for me to have a strong body," I answer. "And you are, miss?"

"I'm Aoi Asahina, the **Ultimate Swimmer** , but feel free to just call me Hina or Aoi!"

"Alright. You can call me Kiryu, or Ryu."

"Roger, Ryu. Nice meeting you!"

The bubbly girl beams up at me before skipping back towards Sakura and begins chatting with her.

Nice girl, that one.

With nothing else to do, my gaze flits around the room, taking in the others standing there.

The blonde boy in an expensive looking black suit making a point to stand very far part from the rest of us is Byakuya Togami, the heir to the Togami Corporation and also bears the title of the **Ultimate Affluent Progeny**.

Then there's the innocent, sweet looking girl dressed in a seifuku-style uniform who is none other than Sayaka Maizono, the **Ultimate Idol**. Nobody in Japan doesn't know the name Sayaka Maizono, and she has millions of fans worldwide. Even I have a couple of her songs on my phone.

Next would be Junko Enoshima, the **Ultimate Fashionista**. She's certainly dressed the part with the heavy make-up, opened shirt, and extremely short skirt. When browsing through convenience stores one would often see her on the front of every fashion magazine.

Other than that, I don't recognize anyone.

Just as I finished examining the others, a short boy wearing a blazer over a green hoodie walks up to me and nervously scratches his cheek.

"H-Hey. I'm Makoto Naegi. It's nice to meet you," he says.

"Kiryu Kasai. Nice to meet you, Naegi," I reply with a friendly grin.

Seeing this, the boy visibly relaxes and offers a smile of his own.

"The **Ultimate Firefighter** , right?"

"That's right. I'm honoured that you recognize me. What's your talent? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, well, mine really isn't that special. I'm actually the **Ultimate Lucky Student**."

Ah, so he's the winner of the lottery.

"Don't sell yourself short, Naegi. I've had to rely on lady luck more times than I can count when running into burning buildings."

"Hehe. Thanks. Well, I'm going to go meet the others."

I bid farewell to the boy as he walks towards Togami whom the small boy immediately shrinks back from.

Chuckling, I shake my head. In any case, I should probably do the same.

Let's see, I've already met Ishimaru, Hina, and Naegi. I should probably avoid Togami, so…

I make my way over to Maizono who's chatting with a small girl that kind of reminds me of a mouse.

"Hello, I'm Kiryu Kasai, **Ultimate Firefighter**. It's nice to meet you," I greet with a smile and a wave.

Maizono beams at me and bows slightly whereas the other girl simply shies away.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kasai! My name is Sayaka Maizono, the **Ultimate Idol**."

Turning to her companion, the pop sensation gives the girl a little pat on the back.

"U-Um… I-I'm Chihiro F-Fujisaki… **Ultimate Programmer** …"

Poor girl looks like she's about to pass out. I get that I'm not exactly the friendliest looking guy which is probably why she's reacting like this.

Grinning, I bend down and gently pat her head. "Hey, it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt 'ya."

Fujisaki visibly relaxes under my touch as Sayaka giggles.

"You're really nice, Kasai."

"I try. A firefighter's duty encompasses more than just putting out fires, after all."

I give the two a mock salute before making my way over to the older looking guy with the wild hair.

"Yo dude!" He says cheerfully. "The name's Yasuhiro Hagakure. In case you haven't guessed, I'm the **Ultimate Clairvoyant**."

"Kiryu Kasai. **Ultimate Firefighter**."

"Woah, dude. You're a firefighter? That's awesome, man!"

This guy seems a bit slow, but it seems like he's got good intentions.

"Thanks, Hagakure. Although, you wouldn't happen to know what's going on here, do you?"

The man shakes his head. "Nah. Haven't got a clue. My divinations work about thirty percent of the time, but I didn't have any time to break out the ol' crystal ball."

"I see. I'll see you later, then."

Moving on, I walk over to the delinquent with the insanely long pompadour standing apart from the rest of the group.

"Hello. I'm Kiryu Kasai, **Ultimate Firefighter**. Nice to meet you," I greet with a nod.

"Name's Mondo Owada. Nice t' fuckin' meetcha." He replies with a grunt.

"And your talent is..?"

"Talent?" Mondo reaches up and scratches the back of his head as he hums. "Oh yeah. I got some letter sayin' I was the **Ultimate Biker Gang Leader** or some shit."

Biker, huh. He certainly looks the part. I can definitely imagine him riding a modded motorcycle leading a conga line of his underlings.

The delinquent folds his arms across his chest and turns away, signaling that the conversation was over.

I make my way over to the next student, a pale girl with long, straight lilac purple hair braided on one side wearing purple collared jacket and a white blouse underneath with a brown tie.

"Hey there," I say with a smile and a wave. "I'm Kiryu Kasai, the **Ultimate Firefighter**."

She glances at me briefly before returning to observing the room.

"Um…"

"Kyoko Kirigri. I don't remember my talent."

She doesn't remember? That's suspicious…

Shaking my head, I move on to the next girl hiding in a corner seeing as how Kirigiri went back to observing the room.

"Hey. My name is Kiryu Kasai, the **Ultimate Firefighter**. What's yours?" I ask the girl wearing circular rimmed glasses with deep purple hair tied into two braids and wearing a purple sailor uniform.

"T-T-Toko Fukawa…"

Toko Fukawa? If my memory serves, then that's the name of a famous romance novel writer. Because of one of her novels, fishermen shot up the rankings to be the most desirable men on those gossip magazines. In that case she must be the **Ultimate Writer**.

"Wh-Why are you s-s-staring at me? Y-You th-think I'm u-u-ugly d-don't you!"

Taken aback by her sudden outburst, I fervently shake my head. "Of course not! I actually think you're quite pretty."

"Sh-Shut up! I'm not f-f-falling for th-that! J-Just g-go away!"

Geez. That's the fifth antisocial person here.

Let's see… Next would be the rotund guy with the squirrel-like features.

"Hello there. I'm Kiryu Kasai, the **Ultimate Firefighter**. Nice to meet you."

"Nehehehe. It is a pleasure to be of your acquaintance, Sir Kasai! I am known as Hifumi Yamada, the **Ultimate Doujin Creator**!" The boy beams with pride while puffing out his chest.

Another strange one, but I guess that's par for the course for us **Ultimates**.

"Sir Kasai, have you heard of Demon Angel Pretty Pudgy Princess?"

"Um, no. I'm afraid I'm not familiar with most anime and manga."

"I see. That is a shame. I thought that I had finally found a comrade within these walls, but alas. However, I would be more than willing to educate you about the awesomeness that is Demon Angel Pretty Pudgy Princes. You need only ask."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind."

Smiling, I back away from Hifumi and move onto the extremely pale, gothic Lolita with long twin tails curled into drills.

"Greetings," she says, curtseying with an elegant smile decorating her thin lips. A foreign accent I can't quite place decorates her words. "I am Celestia Ludenberg. It is a pleasure to meet you, Kiryu Kasai."

I quirk an eyebrow at the girl's introduction. "You know who I am?"

Celestia giggles in response and laces her fingers together under her chin, revealing an armor ring on her right index finger. "I heard you introducing yourself so I figured I would save you the time."

"I see. Thank you for your consideration, but what is your talent, if I may ask?"

"Why, I am the **Ultimate Gambler**."

Then that probably means Celestia Ludenberg isn't even her real name. You don't get to become an Ultimate simply by clearing tables at casinos. She mostly likely plays at underground, high stakes events where one's life is simply another currency. I'll have to watch out for her.

Bidding farewell to the gambler, I move on to the punk-looking guy with dirty orange hair and a similarly colored goatee.

"Hey, man. Name's Leon Kuwata."

Huh. Why does his name sound familiar?

"Kiryu Kasai. **Ultimate Firefighter**. If you don't mind me asking, are you that baseball star?"

Leon sighs and rubs his head. "Yeah, but I don't even like baseball. That's why I'm dressed like this. I don't wanna shave my head and shit!"

That's a first. Although, I guess I can see where he's coming from. I'm not particularly fond of fires, and yet I take care of them for a living. Heh. The **Ultimate Baseball Star** doesn't like baseball. How ironic.

I scan the room for the next student and my gaze falls on Junko Enoshima.

"Hey. Junko Enoshima, right?" I ask, walking up to her. "I'm Kiryu Kasai, the **Ultimate Firefighter**."

The model flashes me a grin and a peace sign. "Heya. Like, it's super nice to meet you! You were on the cover of Girls' Tomorrow as the winner of July's Hot Pics, right?"

I nod, a bit surprised that she realized that. I was just walking to the supermarket to pick up some groceries when I got stopped by some agent. Before I knew it, I was roped into making my debut as a male model on a young women's magazine.

"Hehe. Wipe that stupid look off your face, man. Of course I'd know. I'm, like, permanently contracted to that publisher!"

Right. I think I did remember catching a glimpse of her when I went in for my shoot. That would explain why I feel like I'd met her before.

Now, the last one would be Sakura who's still chatting with a Hina.

I make my way up to them when Hina notices me and waves excitedly.

"Hey, Ryu! You haven't met Sakura yet, right?" She asks, patting the large girl standing next to her.

"Sakura Ogami," she says. " **Ultimate Martial Artist**."

I nod and smile. "Kiryu Kasai. **Ultimate Firefighter**."

She returns my smile with a gentle one of her own and the three of us begin chatting amongst each other with Hina leading the majority of the conversation.

So there are sixteen of us in total. I'm guessing this is our entire class, then. The only question is why does the school look like this? From the metal plates boarding up the windows to the massive vault door with… is that a **minigun**?!

This can't be good. Everything else was already giving off bad vibes, but that gun just seals the deal.

As if reading my mind, a bells rings out over the PA system and an annoying voice crackles to life.

" **Attention! Attention! Would all students make their way over to the gym, pronto! If you don't, then there's going to be a punishment in store for you!"**

Murmurs spread through us like a wildfire. Some are unwilling, but the majority thinks that listening will shed some light on our situation. Togami is the first to make a move, as he fearlessly leads the way towards the gym. Surprisingly Fukawa is quick to follow and soon enough the rest of us trail after them.

We file into the gymnasium and spread out across the waxed floor, waiting for somebody to show up.

Suddenly, a teddie bear, one side white while the other black with a white stomach and a pronounced belly button springs up onto the podium sitting on the stage.

"Huh? A teddie bear?" Kuwata voices his thoughts.

"I am not a teddie bear!" It shrieks while throwing its arms up, startling the majority of us. "I am **Monokuma** , and I'm this school's headmaster!"

This has to be a joke, right?

Taking our stunned silence as a cue to continue, the bear says, "In any case, welcome to your new **Killing School Life**!"

"K-Killing?!" Fukawa screams looking ready to faint on the spot.

"That's right! You're all trapped in this school, and before you ask, no! There's absolutely no way for you to escape or contact the outside world! The only way for you to escape is to kill somebody and get away with it," Monokuma explains, an ominous glow coming from inside of his jagged red eye. "You'll find more information about it in the **E-Handbooks** you'll find in your pockets."

"What the hell?! The fuck're you saying, you stupid toy?!" Mondo shouts at the bear as he stomps towards him. "This better not be some dumbass joke!"

"Upupupupu," Monokuma laughs with its paws held in front of its mouth. "Everything I'm saying is the truth. If you want to get out of here, then it's simple. You just gotta kill! Kill, kill kill! Kill to your heart's content! Stabbing, bludgeoning, shooting, poisoning, electrocuting, drowning, strangling! Anything and everything is permitted! You just gotta kill somebody!"

"There's no way any of us would commit murder!" Naegi exclaims with his hand over his heart.

"That's right!" Ishimaru adds, jabbing his finger at the bear. "Please, stop this farce right this instant!"

"Humph. Kids these days," Monokuma mutters. "No respect for their elders. If you don't want to spend to rest of your lives in this school then you'll just have to kill someone!"

"Quit… Fuckin' around, you stupid bear!" Owada roars as he grabs Monokuma by the throat, if he even has one, and lifts him up into the air.

"Yowch! V-Violence against the headmaster is prohibited, you filthy rule breaker!"

"Heh. Not so tough now are ya?"

Monokuma doesn't respond as his body hangs limply in Owada's grip. Suddenly, I become aware of a faint beeping sound emanating from the bear's body.

"Shit! Owada, throw it!" I shout at the biker who looks at me in confusion as I sprint up to him.

Unfortunately, since he was facing me, he tosses it towards me.

"Idiot! Not to me! Away!"

Too late. It's already flying at my face.

Gritting my teeth as the beeping grows louder and louder, I leap and catch the bear in midair before hurling it with all my strength towards the ceiling where moments later it explodes, raining down burning cloth and scraps of machinery around the gymnasium.

I land on my back and breathe a sigh of relief, heart hammering in my chest. If I was just a second too late then Owada or I would've been…

"Holy shit, man! You okay?!"

Next thing I know, Owada's next to me, helping me back onto my feet.

"Yeah," I nod shakily. "Fine."

"Shit. I'm really sorry, man," Owada says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't know the stupid thing would blow up like that. You saved my ass."

"Don't worry about it, Owada. I'm just glad I managed to notice it in time."

"Oh my gosh! Ryu, that was awesome!" Hina gushes as she runs up to me.

I chuckle and flash her a grin, feeling the adrenaline leaving my limbs. "I've gotta be honest here, that was the first time I had to deal with a bomb. I'm just glad that nobody was hurt."

"Yeah, but now what?" Hagakure speaks up. "The bears dead right? Does that mean we can go now?"

Somehow, I doubt that it'd be that simple.

True to my thoughts, another Monokuma springs up from beneath the floorboards.

"You guessed wrong, sucker!" It exclaims. "Did you really think it'd be that easy?

"Shit! What the fuck!" Owada growls in frustration. "You blew up!"

"Now, in any other case, I'd punish Mr. Mondo Owada for his discretions, but since this is his first offense, I'll let him go after that scare."

Thank god. If it's just willing to self-destruct at any point one of us touches it, then that means there's probably a huge supply of them hiding within the school.

"Now, I guess I'll leave you guys to mull over everything I just said. Remember, no murder means no escape! Have fun! Upupupupu."

Without warning, the bear disappears back into the floorboards as a trap door opens up underneath him.

Silence.

Nobody dare speaks, but wary glances are exchanged around the room.

A **Killing School Life** , and sixteen students.

And thus marks the beginning of our lives burning in the deepest pits of hell with no hope of salvation.

* * *

 **Future Foundation Files**

 **Name:** Kiryu Kasai

 **Talent:** Ultimate Firefighter

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 187 cm

 **Weight:** 98 kg

 **Birth Date:** July 25

 **Chest:** 93 cm

 **Blood Type:** AB

 **Likes:** Saving people

 **Dislikes:** Fire

 **Case File 1:** Kiryu Kasai is a student of Hope's Peak Academy 78th Class, and a participant of the Killing School Life orchestrated by the _[REDACTED]_. His title is Ultimate Firefighter.


End file.
